


Pretty

by Skylark42



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: Quentin is pretty when he begs.
Relationships: Arielle/Quentin Coldwater, Arielle/Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Pretty

Quentin is pretty when he begs.

Arielle and Eliot are in agreement on this. It's how Quentin found himself in this familiar predicament, on his back with Eliot's head between his legs, hands captured by Arielle. His head rests in her lap, his hands extended to hold hers. It's a hold he could easily break anytime, but he won't, Arielle knows, because he's a good boy who does as he's told.

Eliot has been eating his ass for the better part of an hour. Arielle had her mouth on him earlier, but moved away when he came close to coming. All he needs is someone to touch his cock and he'll come, but both his lovers refuse.

“Please, please, Arielle, I need-”

Arielle shushes him gently and leans over to press a kiss against his gasping mouth. He strains up to meet her, desperate and sloppy. Arielle shares a wicked look with Eliot. “Do you think we should have pity on him?”

Eliot pulls away from Quentin and Quentin lets out a high pitched, needy whine. Eliot slips a finger inside of him and finds his prostate and circles it relentlessly. Quentin's heels dig into the ground as he tries to grind against him for more. “I don't know, he has been good hasn't he?”

Quentin nods frantically. “I've been good, _please_ El.”

“But he's so pretty like this,” Arielle says and sighs, as if the decision is one to mull over.

Quentin nearly cries. He feels so close it's torture. Suddenly Eliot's breath puffs warm against his cock. Without thinking Quentin lifts his hips to get closer. His dick brushes against Eliot's mouth and he softly kisses the head. It's enough to have Quentin shuddering, but not enough to make him come.

Eliot pulls out his finger. Quentin cries out helplessly, and Eliot gently kisses his knee. “Shh, I've got you.”

He directs his gaze to Arielle. “What do you think? Can he come untouched?”

“He's done it before.”

Quentin shakes his head. “No, please.”

But Eliot is diving back between his legs, heedless of his pleas. He mouth works against his tole, tongue dipping inside and fucking into him. The sound is wet and filthy, obscenely loud in their small cottage. His grip on Arielle's hands tightens as he tries to work himself against Eliot's tongue. He's so close but he can't go over the edge.

“It's not enough. I can't, I can't, I'm sorry.” Quentin is crying now, overwhelmed and aching with want.

Arielle's hands release his and one of hers goes to brush his hair from his forehead and kisses him there. Eliot moves from between his legs and brings his hand up to cup Quentin's face. “Hey, hey, don't apologize, we've got you. Let us take care of you.”

As he speaks his slides his hand down and captures Quentin's cock in a loose grip. Quentin nearly convulses. The grip tightens and Eliot's hand works diligently, stroking him while he mouths along his jaw and neck, mumbling sweet nothings about how good he is, how pretty he looks.

He comes and it's almost painful. He shouts himself hoarse, the yell is ripped from him so violently. He thinks he may have blacked out for a second. Exhausted, he lets his eyes fall closed and his head drop back into Arielle's lap. He should get up and clean himself off, but he doesn't feel like moving, he's boneless and his legs feel like jello. He decides to let himself drift into sleep.

Arielle and Eliot will take care of him. They always do.


End file.
